


Открыть с помощью...

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Так это я чемодан подлеца Якина взяла..." (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открыть с помощью...

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическое АУ. Фик написан в подарок для Taala.

Системщиков в издательстве не любили. А за что их любить? 

Всем своим видом они неизменно давали понять, что им открыто какое-то запретное знание, недоступное для простых смертных вроде корректора, верстальщика или менеджера по рекламе. Словно древние шаманы, они приходили, щелкали, подбирали волшебные мантры, и молчавший до этого принтер вновь начинал весело выплевывать копии, а недоступные страницы – открываться по одному клику… Гарри прекрасно понимал, что эти люди просто знают свое дело, так же как и он – свое, но это понимание абсолютно ни на что не влияло. Их превосходство было очевидным и не требующим доказательств. 

И вот сейчас уютная, нарядная в преддверии Рождества комната отдела по рекламе была оккупирована этими духовными наследниками Стива Джобса. Всегда веселые рекламщики, к числу которых относился и Гарри, уныло сидели на подоконниках, листали каталоги и чувствовали себя в родном кабинете, словно в гостях.

После обеда у них случилось ЧП. Кто-то из сотрудников подхватил в интернете вирус, который почти мгновенно разбежался через сетку по компьютерам всего отдела. И вот теперь на каждом мониторе красовалась порнографическая заставка и глумливое предложение отправить куда-то смс… Отдел дружно встал, хоть и не в том смысле, на который рассчитывали авторы заставки. Их соседи – детская литература и юристы – поминутно заглядывали к ним, соревнуясь в придумывании шуток, и Гарри не сомневался, что к вечеру по корпоративной почте обязательно разлетятся свежесочиненные демотиваторы. Нужно было спасаться.

IT-отдел находился на цокольном этаже, и Гарри там бывать не доводилось, хоть он и работал в издательстве уже больше года. Системщики, как представители 911, приходили сами. По тревожному звонку. И поодиночке. Но сейчас руководитель отдела по рекламе, мисс Макгонагалл вытребовала себе айтишников в полном составе, включая начальника, чтобы «немедленно восстановить работу» – перед Рождеством, как всегда, горели контракты…

Гарри сидел на подоконнике и крутил в руках бракованную рождественскую брошюру, с раздражением наблюдая за ремонтом своего компьютера. Ему не нравилось, когда прикасались к его машине, когда вводили какие-то загадочные команды, делавшие ее совершенно беззащитной и открытой. И дело было не в том, что кто-то мог прочитать его переписку в аське или увидеть скачанный клип «Modern Talking» восемьдесят пятого года. У Гарри просто возникало острое ощущение беспомощности, потери контроля над ситуацией... 

Его компьютером занимался начальник айтишников, мистер Снейп. Как только этот человек вошел со своими подчиненными в кабинет, Рон, давний друг и коллега Гарри, прошептал: «Боже, он действительно существует!», а тактичная Гермиона закашлялась, скрывая общее хихиканье. Никто из рекламщиков ни разу не видел Снейпа вблизи – он не являлся на проверки и ремонты, присылая своих ребят, не обедал в кафе и не посещал корпоративов. Его лишь иногда замечали в коридорах, да общались по телефону, и это общение вряд ли можно было назвать приятным. 

В действительности оказалось, что на роль корпоративной легенды Снейп не тянул. Длинные волосы, забившиеся под воротник накинутого пиджака, черная водолазка и джинсы, подчеркивающие худобу, выражение вселенской усталости на некрасивом лице. Блестящие глаза так небрежно следили за изменениями на мониторе, словно насквозь видели то, что происходило внутри системного блока. «Самомнение на высоте», – уверенно определил Гарри, еле сдерживая ухмылку. Глядя, как тонкие пальцы отбивали дробь по его клавиатуре, как привычным движением вставляли и вытаскивали флешки, подключали съемный жесткий диск, он все больше и больше раздражался. В конце концов, не выдержав, Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника и шагнул к своему столу.

– Часто такое бывает? – деловито спросил он.

Снейп оторвался от монитора и изумленно посмотрел на Гарри, словно тот материализовался из небытия.

– У умных людей – никогда. Кто и зачем отключал внутреннюю защиту?

– Некоторые программы не устанавливаются, если не отключить защиту, – ответил Гарри. – Разве вы не знаете?

– Неужели? Какая ценная информация... Она, несомненно, мне пригодится, – медленно проговорил Снейп. Кто-то из системщиков отчетливо усмехнулся. – Побольше читайте техническую литературу, и поменьше – форумы, мистер… – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой и вернулся взглядом к экрану.

– Поттер, – четко произнес Гарри.

Снейп равнодушно кивнул. 

– Может быть, в таком случае вы разъясните нам, невеждам, как установить без отключения защиты, например, вот это? – Гарри схватил со своего стола диск, выданный руководством.

– В мои должностные обязанности не входит ликвидация вашей компьютерной безграмотности, мистер Поттер. Можете проконсультироваться у своих коллег – вполне вероятно, они не такие невежды, какими вы их считаете…

Снова раздался смешок – и на этот раз Гарри заметил, что смеялся смазливый худенький блондин, сидевший на корточках перед компьютером Рона. «Ну, хватит», – Гарри швырнул диск на стол и подался вперед, хватаясь за монитор руками, намереваясь высказать все, что он думает о чертовой спеси, установленной некоторым по умолчанию. Снейп поднял на него глаза, в которых плескалось раздражение.

– Что? – коротко спросил он.

– Я не… – зашипел Гарри и вдруг замер на полуслове. Свет от передвинутой настольной лампы упал на лицо его собеседника, и Гарри заметил то, благодаря чему Снейп так легко и без напряжения смотрел на монитор, – линзы. И в тот же миг злость схлынула, уступив место какому-то смешному, детскому ощущению причастности к секрету. Он внезапно вспомнил, что так и не смог привыкнуть их носить, сколько ни старался, и как вечером уставали глаза, и что в свои двадцать два года он по-прежнему иногда стеснялся очков... Гарри отстранился, пробормотал: «Ничего. Извините.» и отошел от сбитого с толку начальника IT-отдела к окну.

На улице из припарковавшейся машины вылез мужчина в костюме Санта-Клауса, безуспешно пытавшийся оттянуть в сторону бороду и ответить на звонок... Гарри чуть прикрыл глаза, услышав шепот Гермионы: «Ну что ты так взъелся на него? Чем он тебе не понравился?». «Ты не права», – хмуро ответил Гарри, пытаясь поймать чужое отражение в стекле. Напрасно – там были только гирлянды, фары и рождественский чародей с мобильником. Виски заныли, и Гарри сжал ручку окна. «Ты не права».

Понравился.

С собой Гарри всегда старался быть честным. Понравился – просто так, одной минутой, десятком вздорных слов и коротким взглядом – словно ударом под дых. Хотелось обернуться и посмотреть, пока он не ушел, но Гарри не стал. Ему вдруг показалось, что если он развернется, то увидит, что эротическая заставка на его компьютере поменяла изображение, став еще более вызывающей и неприличной.

У кого-то громко завибрировал мобильник, заставив всех вздрогнуть. Гарри услышал голос Снейпа:

– Да. Я. Вы говорили, что в пять… Хорошо, я понял. Сейчас подойду, – он захлопнул свою «раскладушку». – Мне нужно уйти. Малфой, здесь осталось только перезагрузить, проконтролируйте.

Гарри наконец развернулся.

– Сделаем, мистер Снейп, – ответил улыбавшийся блондин.

– Не затягивайте, сегодня еще есть работа, – Снейп сгреб со стола брелок с ключами, флешки и какие-то провода. – И хочу вам напомнить, господа, чтобы вы не забывали копировать данные на съемные носители. Сегодня обошлось, а завтра мы не сможем вытащить ваши сверхценные документы, как бы вы нас ни умоляли.

Он торопливо вышел из комнаты. Гарри не успел сказать ему спасибо, но не был уверен, что хотел это сделать.

***  
Вечером, отправив по электронке последний протокол разногласий, Гарри с удовольствием потянулся и обнаружил, что остался в кабинете один. Часы показывали половину восьмого, и он даже не заметил, как попрощался с ребятами. 

Впрочем, спешить было некуда, а лишний час на работе – отличный способ избежать вечерней предрождественской давки в автобусе. Гарри поднялся, включил чайник и посмотрел в окно. Мысли опять метнулись к дневному разговору, он смутился, вздохнул и сел обратно за компьютер. Просто у него уже давно никого не было. Только и всего.

Чтобы отвлечься, он решил последовать совету Снейпа – скопировать рабочие материалы и сохранить их на съемном диске. Бросив взгляд на системник, Гарри убедился, что его флешка на месте, и щелкнул по ее значку. Но вместо привычных папок: «Рабочее», «Программы», «Музыка» и «Всякая фигня» на экране возник длинный ряд совершенно незнакомых файлов со странными расширениями. Несколько секунд Гарри изумленно смотрел на монитор, словно ожидая, что морок развеется. Потом встал и внимательно оглядел системный блок. Он был чист, как в день покупки, – никаких подсоединений. Тогда Гарри вытащил флешку. Синяя кингстоновская восьмигиговая, с плохо держащейся крышкой, – казалось, его собственная, если бы не привязанный к ней короткий черный шнурок. Такого у него никогда не было. 

«Черт возьми». Очевидно, суета перед праздниками накрыла даже вышколенный IT-отдел. Как иначе можно было объяснить, что человек, ремонтировавший сегодня его компьютер, забрал флешку Гарри, лежавшую на столе, и оставил на память свою? 

Следовало подняться и сходить к системщикам, возможно, они еще работали. Следовало отдать чужое и потребовать свое. Но маленькая теплая вещица на его ладони внезапно стала воплощением соблазна. И Гарри воткнул флешку обратно в USB-порт.

Большинство файлов были рабочими – утилитки, установочные пакеты демо-версий программ, в том числе двух игровых квестов… Одна из папок называлась «Электронные книги». «О, неужели Шерлок Холмс или Ребекка?», – улыбнулся Гарри. Но вместо fb2-файлов в папке оказались сохраненные интернет-страницы. Гарри пробежался глазами по адресам и замер. Несколько ссылок были ему знакомы, но меньше всего он ожидал обнаружить их на флешке Снейпа. Он кликнул на первую, и браузер развернул перед ним позавчерашнюю статью на главной странице крупного гей-сообщества. Счетчик комментариев показывал уже 426, что в очередной раз поразило Гарри – он уже читал этот материал, оказавшийся совершенно бездарным, хоть и бьющим в самые больные точки. Но сейчас дело было не в интернет-холиварах. На этом сайте не бывало лишних людей, сюда не заходили «по случаю». А это означало… 

– Насмотрелись, Поттер? – вдруг раздалось от двери. Гарри вздрогнул и развернулся, забыв от неожиданности закрыть страницу. У входа в кабинет стоял Снейп.

– Насмотрелись, я спрашиваю… – голос напоминал воронье карканье. Снейп почти подбежал к компьютеру, выдернул флешку, и, взглянув на Гарри, поднял зажатый кулак к губам, точно удерживая себя. В тишине оглушительно щелкнул выключившийся чайник. Гарри вскочил, чувствуя, как под этим взглядом внутри него что-то обрывается, и надо немедленно, сейчас же сделать хоть что-нибудь…

– Я уже читал эту статью, – сказал он. Снейп чуть наклонил голову, как хищник перед атакой.

– Что?

Гарри отвел глаза.

– Дурацкая статья, – торопливо заговорил он. – Автор прыгает с мысли на мысль – в одном абзаце про ВИЧ, в другом – про обряды сатанистов и Брайана Кинни. Я так и не понял, о чем он хотел сказать. Зато сплошь ахи-вздохи, «до каких пор!» и «кто, если не мы…». Наверное, поэтому комментарии зашкаливают... Так что можете не тратить на это время.

Он замолчал и перевел дух. За окном перемигивались гирлянды. В кабинете было тихо, и Гарри, не выдержав этой тишины, повернулся к Снейпу и удрученно развел руками. Тот встряхнул головой.

– Ясно… – нахмурившись, сказал он. – Я, знаете, давно не занимался ремонтом чужих машин, поэтому не проверил сегодня… Отвык, – Снейп растерянно повертел флешку в руках и вдруг, словно опомнившись, быстро проговорил: 

– До свидания, мистер Поттер!

Как только за ним захлопнулась дверь, Гарри опустился на стул и закрыл лицо руками.

***  
Ночь прошла слишком быстро – в компании с «Теорией большого взрыва», колой и размышлениями. Сердце, словно неопытный водитель, резко переключало передачи, и Гарри хотелось хохотать то над заученными наизусть шутками, то над собственным сентиментальным идиотизмом. К концу пятой серии второго сезона он сообразил, что Снейп так и не вернул его флешку, и это вызвало новый виток противоречивых раздумий. С одной стороны, там не было ничего особо компрометирующего. С другой – на ней был «Modern Talking».

Подкрадывающееся утро известило о себе шумом снегоуборочных машин за окном. Гарри попытался заснуть, но ничего не вышло. Когда зазвенел будильник, в висках у него словно стучали молоточки.

Головные боли еще с детства были его неотступным проклятием. Врачи говорили – что-то с сосудами, но вылечить так и не смогли. Гарри считал, что к двадцати двум годам он уже привык. Почти.

К перерыву, как обычно, уже не хотелось существовать, и друзья чуть ли не силой заставили его спуститься в кафе и поесть. Сидя за столиком, он медленно, осторожно жевал салат. В какой-то момент от боли ему стало дурно, и он бросил вилку и прижался лбом к плечу сидящей рядом Гермионы.

– Потерпи, – тихонько прошептала она. – Вернемся в кабинет, я дам тебе обезболивающее. Почему ты не носишь с собой?..

Гарри поморщился, вяло махнув рукой, и вдруг услышал чей-то насмешливый голос:

– Мистер Поттер, а вы не ошиблись? Вас же, кажется, больше тянет к мужскому плечу, а не к женскому.

Гарри вскинул голову. От резкого рывка перед глазами потемнело, он поправил очки и сквозь рассеивающуюся пелену увидел проходящего мимо молодого айтишника, которого Снейп вчера назвал Малфоем. Тот обернулся и ухмыльнулся Гарри. Стоявшие вокруг коллеги внезапно прекратили свой обычный обеденный треп и начали поглядывать на них с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

– А какое ваше дело, к чьему плечу меня тянет? – медленно проговорил Гарри, глядя в глаза остановившемуся у соседнего стола Малфою.

– Да мне-то все равно, но на месте вашего друга я бы поостерегся.

Стул Рона отвратительно лязгнул по полу.

– Остерегайтесь на своем месте! А еще лучше – идите развлекать сплетнями ваши железки!

– Ну почему же? – Малфой снова усмехнулся, разворачивая салфетку. – Мистер Поттер, разве же это сплетни? Вы ведь так не считаете?

«Сукин ты сын». Гарри поднялся, опираясь влажными ладонями о стол.

– Я считаю, что вам лучше вернуться в ваш виртуальный мир, а в реале не показываться больше. Это не чат, здесь даже геи могут дать в морду, если вы будете совать свой нос в их жизнь.

– Хочешь попробовать, детка?..

Гарри бросился вперед, отшвырнув в сторону стул. Кто-то вскочил, загремела посуда на подносе, он услышал оклики, но перед глазами было только побелевшее лицо Малфоя, с которого наконец-то исчезла ухмылка. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и тут чья-то рука властно схватила его за плечо. Гарри резко скинул ее, развернувшись, и вдруг увидел красное от гнева лицо своей начальницы и тотчас остановился, как по волшебству. 

– Немедленно прекратить! - мисс Макгонагалл встала между ними. - Поттер, успокойтесь! А вам, мистер Малфой, следовало бы придержать язык. Вашему руководству будет известно о вашем поведении, и если подобные провокации повторятся – вы знаете, чем это закончится.

Малфой чуть отступил назад, встряхнул головой и безмятежно улыбнулся:

– Я нисколько не желал оскорбить мистера Поттера. Это была шутка.

Гарри развернулся, оттолкнув кого-то, и вышел из кафе. После пяти пролетов лестницы он остановился, борясь с желанием пнуть урну. Через пару минут его догнали переругивающиеся друзья. 

– Не говори мне ничего, ради Бога! «Уволить…» У него отец в совете директоров, будто ты не знаешь, – горячился Рон. – Таких ублюдков не увольняют.

– Дьявол, ведь я повелся, повелся, как дурак. Теперь все издательство будет перешептываться… – Гарри с силой сжал виски руками. – Да и черт бы с этим! В конце концов, все равно открылось бы когда-нибудь… Но за что? Я не понимаю! Я ведь даже не знаком с ним!

– Да какая разница? Скучно стало! Или гомофобия в неизлечимой стадии! – махнул рукой Рон. – Ты вот о чем лучше подумай – откуда он узнал?

Гарри медленно повернулся, посмотрел на друга, и дракон, мучавший его бедную голову, выдохнул очередную, невообразимо сильную порцию огня.

***  
Время с шести до последнего человека в кабинете текло очень медленно. Гарри вглядывался в монитор до рези в глазах, пока буквы не начали притворяться стереоскопическими. Он не смог заставить себя выйти из издательства вместе со всеми, несмотря на правильные, подстегивающие мысли вроде «Не позволяй ему добиться своего» или «Веди себя достойно». Гарри решил, что «достойно» и «по-взрослому» будет завтра. Завтра он сможет ответить и на неизбежные шутки, и на прямые вопросы. Но не сейчас.

Горечь предательства разлилась где-то в желудке, и нечем было ее заесть, запить, перебить мерзкий вкус... Задачка оказалась несложной, а ответ – простым и чертовски обидным. Начальник рассказал подчиненному новую байку за утренним кофе. Не с какой-то хитрой целью, не по злобе, а просто так – развлечь. 

Гарри с остервенением выдернул шнур компьютера из розетки, погасил свет и вышел из кабинета. В коридоре, около лифта он внезапно увидел Снейпа. Тот озадаченно смотрел на стоявшего перед ним генерального директора, размахивавшего айпадом:

– Не знаю, смогу ли я вам помочь. В первый раз вижу такую модель. Где вы ее приобрели?

– Да, она несколько необычна. Но я уверен, что ты разберешься, Северус.

«Северус… Не стоит доверять ему свои вещи, господин директор. Он неосторожно с ними обращается». Гарри быстро зашагал к лифту, пробормотав: «Добрый вечер!», но вдруг услышал оклик генерального и развернулся.

– Мистер Поттер, мне стало известно о сегодняшнем инциденте в кафе. Подобное недопустимо, и мистер Малфой публично принесет вам свои извинения. Не так ли, Северус?

– Не стоит, – быстро сказал Гарри, не давая Снейпу возможности ответить. – Обойдемся без покаяний. Тем более, по существу... По существу он был прав.

Директор медленно кивнул, глядя ему в глаза. 

– Как угодно, мистер Поттер. Доброй ночи!

Лифт остановился и приглашающе раскрыл дверцы. Гарри мотнул головой: «Доброй ночи!» и шагнул в кабину. Но за спиной вдруг раздалось: «Извините, Альбус, мне пора. Я все посмотрю» – и тут же Снейп стремительно вошел в лифт и нажал первый этаж.

– Поттер, что у вас с головой?

Гарри чуть не закашлялся от неожиданности.

– В вашем отделе день хамства? Что же он все никак не кончится, второй раз за сегодня попадаю на его празднование… Все в порядке с головой. С ума пока не сошел.

Снейп скривился.

– Я спрашиваю, болит?.. Ваша мимика вас выдает.

– Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, – Гарри стянул очки, которые словно впились дужками в голову. Снейп раздраженно вздохнул.

– Поттер, я знаю, что виноват в сегодняшнем… происшествии. Мне очень жаль, что так получилось. Но я все объяснил мистеру Малфою, и он обещал…

– Черт возьми, что еще вы ему объяснили? – воскликнул Гарри.

– Еще? – изумленно переспросил Снейп.

– Вы уже рассказали ему много интересного. Этого оказалось недостаточно? – Гарри против воли прижал кулак к виску. Лифт звякнул и замер. В кабину ввалились хохочущие ребята из отдела учебной литературы. Гарри кивал на приветствия, улыбаясь, снова надевая и тут же снимая очки. Снейп стоял спокойно, но на первом этаже вдруг резко нажал на кнопку цокольного, не дав Гарри выйти вслед за остальными.

– Я ничего не понимаю… – раздраженно начал он. – Да оставьте очки в покое! Дайте мне их… Вам надо поменять модель, возможно, голова болит из-за…

– К черту голову! Вчера вечером мы… поговорили, а наутро ваш Малфой публично выступает на тему моей ориентации. Мне плевать, узнают об этом или нет, но вы… Вы поступили как последнее дерьмо! – Гарри почти выбежал из внезапно раскрывшихся дверей, но тут же был схвачен за плечо и втянут обратно.

– Здесь нет выхода, Поттер! Это подвал! И не смейте обвинять меня! Я ничего не говорил ему! Черт вас всех побери с вашими вирусами и любопытством…

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, болезненно прищуриваясь, а тот резко отпустил его плечо и сунул ему в руку очки.

– Вчера мистер Малфой заканчивал ремонт вашего компьютера. Он проверял работу системы и… – Снейп поморщился, – случайно открыл флешку. Увидел, разумеется, то же самое, что вчера вечером увидели вы. Он не знал, что это мои материалы, и… сделал соответствующие выводы.

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Он сам рассказал мне об этом сегодня. Я объяснил ему, что эта флешка принадлежит мне, а вы не имеете к этому никакого отношения. 

Гарри только сейчас заметил, что они едут куда-то вверх.

– Даже если так... Ответьте, – устало начал он, – какого дьявола Малфой привязался сегодня ко мне? Не все ли ему равно? Он же меня не знает.

Снейп посмотрел на счетчик этажей – 7, 8, 9…

– Я давний друг его семьи. Он всегда слишком нервно реагирует на все, что касается меня… И ему вчера почудились какие-то взгляды... - Снейп раздраженно взмахнул рукой. - Одним словом, он почему-то подумал, что вы… Не важно. Это пустые, нелепые домыслы, и не ваше дело, в конце концов! Он ошибся, и…

– Вы так думаете? А мне кажется, он был прав.

Лифт открылся, и Гарри, растолкав собравшихся домой сотрудников десятого этажа, пошел к лестнице.

***  
Последний рабочий день перед Рождеством, как всегда, был суетлив и противоречив – дедлайны вперемешку с бездельем. По издательству расхаживал Санта-Клаус – очередная затея генерального, дарил сотрудникам какую-то мелочевку и к половине пятого добрался до отдела рекламы. Гарри с кипой бумаг в руках вошел в свой кабинет и уперся в могучую красную спину.

– Разрешите, – нетерпеливо попросил он.

– О, молодой человек, с Рождеством! Вы хорошо вели себя в этом году? 

– Я не обязан давать вам отчеты. У вас ненастоящая борода, – улыбнулся Гарри, проходя к своему столу. Гермиона протянула ему подарочную держалку для визиток в виде оленя.

– Мистер Поттер… – укоризненно вздохнула мисс Макгонагалл.

– Что такое? Вы меня лишите премии за разглашение коммерческой тайны контрагента? – спросил Гарри, гладя оленя по шее.

– Эх, что за люди пошли! – засмеялся Санта-Клаус. – Надо в договоре вводить новый пункт – клиент обязуется верить в чудеса. Кстати, значит, это вы – мистер Поттер? Тогда вам еще одно письмо.

Гарри развернул конверт. Из него выпала синяя флешка и листок бумаги.

«Мистер Поттер, поскольку мне никак не удается вернуть вам ваше имущество лично, я решил передать его таким способом. Не удивляйтесь, если увидите новые программы, – они связаны с защитой информации. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы в следующем году у вас возникли еще хоть какие-нибудь неприятности с личными данными. Счастливого Рождества! С.Снейп»

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на Санта-Клауса, обсуждавшего что-то с мисс Макгонагалл. 

– Как вы думаете, чудеса действительно случаются?

– Когда им помогаешь – конечно, – усмехнулся волшебник.

– Тогда я беру свои слова про бороду назад.

***  
Гарри ждал больше часа, стоя около выхода, пока на лестнице не раздались быстрые шаги, и знакомый голос не ответил охраннику: "И вас тоже!" Снейп вышел из издательства, поправил шарф и тут же замер, увидев Гарри. 

– Боюсь, ваши усилия могут пропасть даром. У меня проблемы с установкой программ, если помните. Не могли бы вы мне помочь?

Снейп прищурил глаза.

– Вы врете, Поттер.

– Вру, – кивнул Гарри. – Так поможете?

Он протянул Снейпу замерзшую руку. Тот внимательно посмотрел на нее, а потом вдруг стянул перчатку и сжал холодную ладонь. Гарри медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как под кончиком его указательного пальца бьется сердце...

– Вы на машине или на автобусе?

– На автобусе.

– Тогда... пойдемте? Кстати, как поживает айпад мистера Дамблдора?

– Это не айпад, а центр управления полетами какой-то...

Двадцать шесть водителей автобусов в тот вечер равнодушно скользнули взглядом по двум мужчинам, стоявшим возле остановки "Издательство "Феникс и компания".


End file.
